


Ladies of Hogwarts

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, POV Female Character, Students, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen drabbles on fifteen women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies of Hogwarts

**Minerva McGonagall**  
Another argument between Gryffindor and Slytherin that day, one she'd been forced to break apart. The younger students were worse than the older ones, some days. At least the seventh years were too concerned with exams to start fights.

Minerva decided not to let it bother her now. A good cup, a better book, a roaring fire. Minerva stood in the center of her chambers, eyes closed and hands loose at her sides, breathing deeply as the sharp knots of tension eased out of her shoulders. She dusted her hands and settled into her chair, afghan drawn over her legs.

* * *

**Charity Burbage**  
Charity's lesson plans for the upcoming year involved flight. Simpler things for the young ones to understand, especially those who had no experience with Muggles. Model aeroplanes. Helicopters.

She knew so many things that flew or floated or hovered. Muggles used technology for that, technology she was always happy to explain. Wizards used magic. Levitation spells that sent paper planes zooming around the ceiling or candles floating over a table.

She wished she was a candle or a plane or a kite. She wished she was anywhere but there. Hovering over a table. Hovering over a snake. Hovering over him.

* * *

**The Fat Lady**  
She misses her old painting, with the warm and glowing sunlight and the marble bench under an arching trellis where she and Violet could sit for hours. Twice in a decade her painting was destroyed, first by that awful Black and then by that awful war. Now it's just not the same. She runs her hand along the twisting green length of a vine and pats a large grape leaf. "A little time, my dears," she murmurs. "A little time."

Someone clears their voice, and she turns. Two young Gryffindors fidget in front of her. She lifts her chin. "Password?"

* * *

**Narcissa Black**  
Narcissa sat on the wall in the Hogwarts courtyard, looking up at the sky. Her books lay abandoned beside her, forgotten and ignored. She blinked rapidly, forcing back tears at the thought. It wouldn't be the last time she would have to give up something she wanted. The letter she'd received that morning made that clear enough. Andromeda, disowned. The Black legacy, marred.

_Narcissa, you must do honor to the family. Family will always come first._

The words rang in her ears as a group of boys approached. Narcissa looked at the leader and smiled, her heart trembling. "Lucius. Hello."

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks**  
"Sorry, sorry," she said, picking up the stack of parchments she'd knocked off the library table. "My fault. Completely my fault."

Three of her housemates stared at the mess. One handed her a broken quill. One daubed ink off his sleeve. Tonks wrinkled her brows, then changed her nose and mouth to a duck's bill. "Sorry," she quacked. "Clumsy."

The boy sitting beside her shook his head. "You know, one of these days, doing that isn't going to get you out of trouble."

She gave herself long donkey ears, causing snickers around the table. "I know. I'm a clumsy arse."

* * *

**Bellatrix Black**  
"And once I'm out of here, once I'm out from under the eye of these mud-lovers?" Bella's eyes shone like mirrors as she gestured, her long arms swooping over the Slytherin table. "You'll see. We'll make this world a proper world. We'll remove the taint and filth that have infiltrated our society, and we will reclaim our right."

Rodolphus leaned closer. "And we'll breed true and worthy witches and wizards, yes?"

Bella blinked. "What?" She flicked her hand dismissively. "I'll leave that to those who can't do anything else. I'll lead the charge. I'll have power. I'll change the world."

* * *

**Lily Evans**  
Sometimes she thought about shoving him down a well or leading him into the Forbidden Forest. It didn't matter, as long as he got lost. 

Lily lifted her head from her essay and glared across the common room. He thought he was so smart. Thought he was so funny. Thought he was so fit.

It was really disgusting how often he was right. 

She shook herself and looked at her essay, then realized she'd written her name at the top as Lily Potter. Growling, she balled up the parchment and chucked it into the fire. Stupid Potter. Stupid, fit Potter.

* * *

**Andromeda Black**  
She looks at the Slytherin table and knows she is expected to be there. She knows that when the Sorting Hat touches her head, it is supposed to call out Slytherin. Andromeda knows this as well as she knows her family's history, as well as she knows her lineage.

She looks at the table where Bellatrix sits, surrounded by boys hanging on her every word. Bellatrix looks at her, meets her eyes, and raises her brows. She mouths silent words. _You are a Black. You belong here._

Andromeda looks away. She waits for her name to be called. For Slytherin.

* * *

**Augusta Longbottom**  
"It's not the end of the world, Augie."

Augusta lifted her head from her book and glared.

"It's only Charms, after all. Just one OWL. You've got others."

"I am well aware of how many OWLs I have left to take, thank you," Augusta snapped. She raised her chin and gave a haughty sniff. "I wasn't concerned about Charms in any case. Anyone can do Charms. It's a soft option."

"Augie-"

"Oh, do shuffle along. I have revising to finish." She cracked her book open and peered at the pages. Soft option. Of course it was. She didn't need Charms.

* * *

**Astoria Greengrass**  
Dueling club is not a proper occupation for a lady, her mother had said. Astoria huffed as she folded her jumper and placed it on a table. She rolled up her sleeves and stretched her hands, loosening the joints in her fingers. _Flower arranging, perhaps, Mother?_ she thought, walking to the circle chalked on the floor of the large room. _Interior decorating? Watercolors?_

She bowed to her opponent and settled her feet for balance.

Sod.

That.

She lunged and dodged and swayed, wand flickering in elaborate patterns. When the sparks faded, she stood victorious. Smiling, she curtsied.

Like a lady.

* * *

**Moaning Myrtle**  
The toilet is supposed to be her place. Her place alone. She's spent years making certain that's exactly how it works. Scaring away all those students who come to make fun of her, to tease and mock like that nasty, stupid Olive had done. 

It's her place. It's for her. Not that little girl with the red hair and the stupid book. Not that swot with her bubbling potion. And definitely not this skinny, pale boy who clings to the sink and....

Well. Actually. He looks rather lonely. And he seems so bullied. Maybe a 'hello' isn't a bad idea.

* * *

**Rita Skeeter**  
Hello, darlings! Rita's here. Yes, aren't you clever? My nails match my house. Why, with observational skills like that, you should be a herbologist! Watching grass grow seems just about your speed.

Do scoot over a bit on the bench. A bit more. I know you need _loads_ of room for your thighs, poor dear, but really, even Hagrid doesn't take that much space.

Ravenclaw's Keeper certainly looks tired, doesn't she? Like she'll fall right off her broom. But she's used to clinging to a stick, that one. What with that skinny boyfriend of hers.

Now hush, darlings. Game on.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson**  
"What did you do that for?" a chubby boy grumbled, glaring at Pansy from across the dungeon.

Pansy crossed the floor and grabbed his collar. "Do you want to fight? Do you want to run into the middle of battle? Maybe your dad's out there. Or your mum. Uncle? Brother? If you want to go defend this stupid school, risk your own life and maybe get murdered by your own family, go right ahead."

She shoved him away and huddled by the wall with Blaise. Her dad was out there. Draco was out there. She couldn't raise wands against them.

* * *

**Rolanda Hooch**  
It was blatant bribery. Hooch knew that for a fact. Malfoy wanted his boy on the team, and a crop of shining new brooms was just the ticket to achieve that. Oh, he could protest about Slytherin needing replacement brooms, and his loyalty to his former house. All the rubbish he wanted to say, he could say. She knew what it was.

Still, Hooch thought, as she rose over the pitch and adjusted her goggles. Anyone who loved flight had to have a tiny bit of approval in their hearts. Those were truly gorgeous brooms.

(And Slytherin needed the help.)

* * *

**Hannah Abbott**  
"Miss Abbott?"

Her lesson partner nudged her in the side and Hannah looked up, her hands buried in a pot of dirt. At the entrance to the greenhouse, Professor Sprout stood with her battered hat in her hands. Professor McGonagall stood behind her. Both women had still expressions with heavy eyes, and Hannah's heart went cold. 

She shook the dirt off her fingers and went to join the older witches. "I'm so sorry, my dear," Professor Sprout said, putting her arm around Hannah's shoulders. "But it's ... it's your mother."

Hannah didn't need to hear more. She crumpled into Sprout's embrace.


End file.
